A Little More Hope For Me
by Luna Shivaree
Summary: Historien tar start vid Rose Weasley och Scorpius Malfoys femte år på Hogwarts, och det handlar om tiden efter Harry Potter. Rose och Scorpius är fiender, och BARA fiender! För alla elever vet, att Slytherinarna planerar något. Något hemskt - och ont...
1. Proluge

Prolog,  
Dagen Före Resan

Scorpius lutade huvudet mot den kalla fönsterrutan. Han hörde Carmen babbla i bakgrunden, men han lyssnade inte. Eller jo, lite grann i alla fall… Han uppfattade några ord i den eviga konversationen.  
_Snö. Kallt. Ändå. Vackert. Vitt.  
_Tråkigt!  
"Har du sett att det har börjat snöa också, Ius?" undrade Carmen och ställde sig bredvid honom så att han slutligen var tvungen att lyssna. "Vad tittar du på egentligen?"  
Scorpius backade hastigt undan från Carmen och satte sig i en fåtölj framför den öppna spisen istället. Carmen suckade och satte sig i skräddarställning mittemot honom på golvet med ett brett grin.  
"Kom igen, Ius! Deppa inte för att skolan ska börja, det blir kul!" sade hon övertygande och såg menande in i hans ögon. "Dina betyg är ju helt okej, och mina med! Eller ja, det var nog en lögn, hehehe… Men ändå, vi kan ju alltid… ja, du vet."  
Scorpius suckade irriterat och spottade en stor loska i brasan så att den började hosta och fräsa av förakt. Scorpius reste sig våldsamt upp och började rota i sin byrålåda bredvid sängen för att kunna se om han packat med allt. Men den exakta sanningen var att han ville se upptagen ut, så att Carmen skulle gå.

"Vad gör du, Ius?" undrade Carmen nyfiket, men rörde sig inte. "Ska du fortsätta att packa?"  
"Japp", muttrade Scorpius och stannade upp för att tänka. "Kommer du ihåg om jag packade ner min mantel av spindelnät?"  
Carmen skakade misstroget på huvudet och återgick till att pilla med sitt hår, en ovana hon haft så länge man kunde minnas... Scorpius suckade igen och blundade för att kunna koncentrera sig bättre, utan att lyckas.  
"Vad gör du, Ius?"  
"Skit i det du, Carmen."  
"Okej."  
Scorpius andades in den ljuva doften av aska som kom från hans koffert och fortsatte att leta i sin byrå. Han kavlade upp ärmen och rotade i nedersta låda – hans värsta fiende. Han fick tag i något som kändes misstänksamt likt ett lite större brev. Han drog fram brevet i ren chansning och muttrade en dov svordom när han märkte att det var fjärde årskursens "skolfoto". Fan, han gillade verkligen inte att Hogwarts börjat med sådan mugglarskit, det var hemskt! Fruktansvärt!

"Vad har du där, Ius?" Scorpius kände Carmens andedräkt smeka hans kala nacke och hans sneglade på henne. Halvt misstänksam, halvt generad.  
"Skolfotot från förra året."  
Han kunde inte låta bli att le när Carmen gjorde sin vanliga grimas när hon såg sig själv; en smal och vacker flicka med mörkt, mjukt hår och ett smalt ansikte. Hon bar en gammal sliten klädnad som bokstavligen skrek "begagnad" (Ja, Slytherinarna kunde fortfarande ställa till det för varandra utan att skämmas, därefter den skrikande klädnaden), hade armarna längs med sidorna och stirrade rakt in i kameran med sina iskalla _blå _ögon.  
"Jag ser ju för jäklig ut!" stönade Carmen och drog åt sig fotot. "Fattar inte varför de har börjat med sådana här mugglargrejer!"  
Scorpius skakade förstående på huvudet som ett tecken på att han höll med. Han inspekterade sin egen gestalt av en lång och mycket smal pojke med vitblont hår och gröna ögon som skiftade i grått, som han fått av sin mamma. Pojken var mycket smal och verkade vara väldigt populär bland de andra eleverna. Speciellt tjejerna…  
Plötsligt pekade Carmen på en speciell punkt på fotot.  
"Titta!" Nästan skrek hon och höll fram bilden på omkringspringande elever. "Där är den där Rose Weasley! Jag fattar inte att hon har bättre betyg än du, Ius – eller mig, för den delen! Kolla, hon bara står där och ler mot kameran, meddans James Potter bär omkring på henne med sina heta kompisar efter sig. Fan, det skulle varit jag!"

Rose var ganska normallång. Hon hade blodrött och ganska ovårdat hår till skulderbladen som hon satt upp i två slarviga inbakade flätor som sakta följde hennes rörelser. Rose hade ett vackert ansikte som utstrålade glädje och ungdom. Hon hade mörka ögon som hade ett inbjudande uttryck, och en liten mun som ofta kunde vara lite… nere. Scorpius såg på Rose och man kunde ana ett elakt leende sprida sig på hans läppar.  
"Du är väl inte avundsjuk på en Weasley, Carmen?"  
"Jo, just nu är jag det", muttrade Carmen och såg sur ut.

"Carmencita Goyle, vad är det här?!"  
"Jag kommer, mamma!"  
Carmen gjorde en snopen min och sprang ut ur rummet. Scorpius satt ensam kvar och betraktade Roses nu irriterade figur försöka slita sig loss från sin kusin och hans vänner. Scorpius såg intresserat på när hennes läppar formade "idioter" och Potter släppte ner henne på marken och skrattade.  
Rose sade någonting som Scorpius inte förstod och hon började slå ilsket på James. Det framgick ganska tydligt att hon tyckte att han hade förstört hennes foto. Scorpius fingrade försiktigt på hennes ansikte och Rose sprang irriterat därifrån. Scorpius svor till och kastade fotot i väggen så att alla eleverna sprang runt som galningar och gav honom ilskna blickar.  
"Stick!" skrek han till de surmulna fjärdeårs eleverna.  
"Vem pratar du med, Scorpius?"

Om det inte varit för att hans mamma sagt "Scorpius" så hade han inte känt sig så generad över att ha skrikit. När hans mamma sade Scorpius var hon alltid allvarlig. Annars var det "Ius" som gällde, men hans pappa sade alltid Scorpius…  
"Ingenting, mamma", svarade Scorpius och gick fram till sin mamma. "Jag är bara lite irriterad, jag hittar inte min…"  
"Spindelmantel?" avbröt hans mamma och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Du bad mig att slänga den i helvetet i julas, kommer du ihåg det?"  
Scorpius harklade sig generat och låtsades leta efter smuts på sina strumpor.  
"Ja, mamma", suckade han, "gjorde du det då?"  
Hans mamma log.

"Nej, det gjorde jag inte", svarade hon och klappade honom på kinden. "Översta lådan i din pappas byrå, gubben."  
Scorpius mumlade ett tyst "tack" och försvann in i sin pappas rum. Hans mamma och pappa sov inte tillsammans, det var tydligen en familjetradition. Ingen vidare tradition, enligt Scorpius, men det verkade funka för hans föräldrar…  
"Vad gör pojken här?" muttrade ett av porträtten när Scorpius började rota i sin pappas byrå. "Pojken skall _icke _vara här! Det har man bestämt!"  
"Käften", mumlade Scorpius och gjorde en vild segergest när han fick fram sin spindelmantel, som var gjord av det tunnaste tyget i hela trollkarlsvärlden.  
Han ville verka rik, inför _henne_. Hon var inte speciellt rik, hade inte en så högt uppsatt familj, men hon var inte som de andra.  
Hon var Rose Weasley.

***

"James, lägg av med det där!"  
Rose hoppade irriterat undan när ännu ett förhäxat pappersflygplan attackerade henne, men som hon redan för länge sen uppfattat egentligen var "kartongflygplan", som James kallade dem. Att James fyllt sjutton var det värsta som hänt hela släkten, det var då ett som var sant och alla höll med!  
"Vadå, har du tappat humorn eller?" flinade James skadeglatt och lät sin trollstav lätt glida mellan fingrarna. "Jag är proffs, ju! Finns inget att frukta, kusin!"  
"Jo, jag är fruktansvärt rädd, förstår du", sade Rose sarkastiskt och slog till James i huvudet med sin stora bok, De Tre Mönsterflickorna. "Kan du inte transferera dig någon annanstans bara? För du har ju så jäkligt svårt att gå, om jag minns rätt! _Kusin_…"  
Plötsligt såg James sur ut och satte händerna i sidorna.  
"Du behöver inte svära, kusin", sade han med fånig röst men såg allvarlig ut. "Småflickor skall _icke_ svära!"  
Rose stack ut tungan, flinade sen elakt och puffade till James hårt i sidan med armbågen.

"Jag är ingen liten flicka längre", sade hon bestämt, hoppade upp i hans famn och lade benen i en bensax runt midjan på honom. "Jag ska faktiskt bli av med oskulden det här året! Eller i alla fall den här årskursen…"  
James skrattade och bar runt henne som ett litet barn meddans han dansade till bakgrundsmusiken som kom från köket, Celestina Warbeck; Drömtämjare. Plötsligt stannade han upp och släppte generat ner Rose som inte märkt att hennes pappa, Ronald, stod i rosablommigt förkläde och var onormalt röd om öronen. Han såg både allvarlig och skärrad ut – samtidigt. Han harklade sig – högt – och Rose sneglade försiktigt på James som stod _väldigt_ stilla.

"Hrm", började hennes pappa. "Rose gumman, du bör nog vänta med det där om oskulden. Bara så att… bara så att du är säker på att du inte blir sårad. Okej?"  
Rose nickade hastigt, och skulle uppskatta väldigt mycket att hennes pappa försvann och få det överstökat.  
"Visst, pappa", sade hon oskyldigt och log. "Men vi skojade bara… _eller hur, James_?"  
Hon stötte en _nästan_ osynlig armbåge i James mage och han nickade snabbt.  
"Javisst, mr Weasley…"  
"Ja, men då så", sade hennes pappa och lämnade dem ensamma igen.  
Rose sneglade på James igen och brast ut i gapskratt. Plötsligt stack hennes pappa fram näsan igen.

"Det är mat snart, förresten!" Och sen var han borta med ganska hastiga steg.  
Rose föll ner på knä och höll händerna för ansiktet.  
"Guud, vad pinsamt! Varför sa du inget, James! Skäms på dig!"  
James såg stött ut och hjälpte Rose att resa sig.  
"Hur skulle _jag _kunnat veta?" Han såg lite besvärad ut och började samla ihop några av sina sjutusen 'pappersflygplan'. "Lite koll får du ju ha, madam!"  
"Visst, visst", muttrade Rose ointresserat och hjälpte James. "Vet du var Al är förresten?"  
James ryckte på axlarna och försökte öppna fönstret med famnen full av små hemmagjorda pappersflygplan.  
"Jag har ingen aning, faktiskt", sade han och nickade tacksamt när Rose öppnade fönstret åt honom. "Har du kollat på hans rum?"  
"Du menar gästrummet?"  
"_Ja, jag menar gästrummet, Rose_…"

Rose lämnade James och sina pappersflygplan ensamma och sprang upp till övervåningen istället. Men hon hann inte långt förrän hon hörde en välbekant röst:  
"Rose, är det du?"  
Rose sprang nedför trappan igen och krockade nästan med faster Ginevra – James, Als och Lilys mamma.  
"Ja, det är jag", sade hon glatt och tog emot en varm kram. "Är det nåt problem, faster Ginevra?"  
"Kan du hjälpa mig med den här tvätten, gumman? Jag orkar inte bära allt själv uppför trapporna… Och förresten, snälla kalla mig inte 'faster' eller 'Ginevra'!" bad Ginny och höll fram ett par lakan som luktade tvättmedel och hemma. "Jag känner mig så… gammal! Jag är faktiskt bara…  
"Trettionio, ja jag _vet _Ginny", flinade Rose, tog emot lakanen och följde med Ginny uppför trapporna igen. "Men pappa, du vet…"  
"Men den gamla surpuppan ska du skita i", sade Ginny och fnös. "Han vet inte hur man har kul, och det vet jag efter egna erfarenheter minsann!"  
När Rose hjälpt sin faster att lägga tvätten på sin rättmätiga plats fortsatte hon sökandet efter Al. Hon gick genom den långa korridoren med tavlor på sina gamla släktingar och vänner, och som vanligt pratade de livligt och högljutt med varandra.

"Letar ni efter unge mr Potter?"  
Rose stannade hastigt upp och såg förvånat ner på deras pyttelilla husalf Timmy, som såg på henne med stora, vänliga och mörka ögon.  
"Ehh, ja…" började Rose, som inte var van vid att tala med Timmy. "Och du har möjligtvist inte sett honom, öhh… Timmy?"  
Timmy skakade häftigt på huvudet och snöt sig i handen.  
"Nej, miss Weasley. Inte alls, nej det har han inte." Den lilla alfen gick snabbt förbi henne och snöt sig i handen igen.  
Rose rös äcklat när Timmy var utan synhåll, men tyckte samtidigt synd om den lilla husalfen, som vägrat att bli en fri husalf när hennes familj flyttat in för flera år sen, när Rose fortfarande var väldigt liten och Hugo inte var… skapt än.  
"Al, var är du?"  
Rose fnissade hysteriskt, när hon förstod att det lät som att hon lockade på en hund eller en uggla eller något annat bortsprunget djur.

Hon var alldeles slut när hon nått gästrummet, korridoren var nämligen väldigt lång _och _trång, och att gå i en lång korridor och trängas med en himla massa porträtt var inte det bästa, precis. Men Rose hade hellre velat bo kvar i familjens gamla lägenhet i London. Fast hennes mamma hade _insisterat _på att de skulle flytta ut till Brighton (till Roses pappas förfäran) och bygga ut en liten villa, som nu var ruskigt likt Kråkboet, där hennes farmor och farfar bodde.  
"Al, svara!"  
Rose öppnade försiktigt dörren och det stack till i hennes ögon när ett starkt ljussken anföll henne.  
"Jag är oskyldig!" skrek Rose och satte händerna för ögonen.  
"Och jag är här", flinade Al och hoppade fram, gömd under en grå filt.  
"Mm, jag ser det!" Rose var inte glad över att både få en hjärtattack och bli bländad samtidigt. "Vad håller du på med, egentligen?! Leker psykopat eller?"  
Al log och släckte ficklampan som han tryckt upp i ansiktet på henne.  
"Ingenting särskilt, packar bara det sista. Och du då?"  
Al såg glad ut över att se henne och Rose ångrade att hon blivit så arg.  
"Jag skulle precis leta efter dig när jag blev attackerad av James", svarade Rose och gick in i rummet, som var ganska litet. "Men jag hann fly, och förresten så är det mat snart."

Al nickade förstående och erbjöd henne plats på en av de fyra sängarna i gästrummet. Rose satte sig på Als skrynkliga säng med det lila överkastet som hon tyckte så väldigt mycket om. Men som hon olyckligtvis skänkt bort som en "gåva" till honom när hon glömt hans födelsedag när de var sex år gamla. Men nu ångrade hon det…  
"Så, vad blir det då?" undrade Al och satte sig bredvid henne.  
Han pillade lite på ficklampans knapp och tog av sig filten för att sedan slänga den på James säng som stod mitt emot.  
"Va?" Rose såg frågande på Al. "Jaså, jaha, du menar maten…! Jo, jag tror det blir stekt fisk med potatis och… eh, någonting annat. Det är pappa som lagar, så du kanske ska… ja, du vet."  
"Usch, jag hatar fisk!" muttrade Al och putade med underläppen på sitt egna lilla vis som alltid fick Rose att skratta, vilket oftast inte brukade göra Al särskilt mycket gladare.

"Al, jag _vet_!" suckade Rose och klappade Al lätt på axeln. "Men tror du inte att det snart är dags att börja gilla fisk, grönsaker _och_ frukt. Du är lite kinkig, faktiskt. Vet du det?"  
Al fnös och sträckte på sig.  
"Ska jag börja gilla äcklig mat? Nej tack!"  
Och så försvann han ut ur rummet, släpandes på den grå filten som en brudklänning, då den fastnat i hans byxknapp. Rose flinade, men sade inget. Det skulle få bli en överraskning till senare, och Al gillade ju faktiskt överraskningar!


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel ett,

Tebon Malfoy

"Och det är därför, som Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen kan rädda ert liv!" pep Professor Flitwick entusiastiskt och slog ut med armarna. "Och det är något _väldigt _viktigt som kommer att komma upp på era G.E.T prov, så glöm nu för all del inte bort det!"

Gryffindor eleverna nickade trötta och mumlade några korta grymtningar bara för att göra Flitwick ännu lite mer uppspelt.

"Kom ihåg det, när ni strävar ut i den stora världen!" ropade han med utsträckta armar och blev besvarad av kvävda fnissningar.

"Han är ju _helknäpp_", flinade Ted när han och Rose kommit utanför klassrummet.

"Han är schyst, Ted", svarade Rose och stoppade sina böcker i sin axelremsväska. "Inte som den där Snigelhorn vi har. En jävla fjäsk apa är vad han är!"

"Tyst nu, Rose", mumlade Ted när ett par Slytherinelever passerade. "Hehehe, hon sa inget, jag _lovar_!"

Slytherinarna såg konstigt på Ted som log brett och oskyldigt, med ett stadigt tag om Roses mun som ilsket försökte slita sig loss.

"Vad gjorde du så för?!" muttrade Rose när Slytherinarna var utom synhåll och Rose kunde bli fri.

Ted ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är liksom bäst att hålla sig på avstånd från Slytherinarna bara", sade han enkelt.

Rose suckade dramatiskt och himlade med ögonen.

"Ted, de gick i tredje årskursen! Det är två år under oss, Ted!"

"Jajaja", muttrade Ted som helst ville byta samtalsämne.

"Du är så dramatisk!" gestikulerade Rose och gav Ted en menande blick. "De är inte _mördare _precis! Lite konstiga fantasier, bara…"

"Men det är ju det jag menar, Rose!" påpekade Ted surt och vägrade se på Rose. "Man vet inte vad de har för konstiga fantasier, och har du hört deras lösenord?!"

Rose suckade.

"Vadå? Har du det eller?"

"Nej, men…"

"Då så, var inte så _dramatisk, _Ted!"

"Men…!"

Ted skulle precis klaga när Rose tystade honom med sin högra hand meddans den andra bar tre väldigt tjocka (och tunga) böcker från Trollformelläran. Nu skulle de upp till Gryffindor tornet för att hämta böckerna, eller rättare sagt _boken_, till Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur med Hagrid.

Ja, Hagrid var fortfarande lärare på Hogwarts, trots hans brist på, eh… minne. För Hagrid hade blivit väldigt gammal de senaste åren. Hans yviga och mörka hår, hade nu blivit mer tovigt och grått, ansiktet hade blivit så rynkigt att Hagrid inte längre kunde skylla på ärr eller smuts, och hans en gång så rakryggade kropp blev mer och mer framåtböjd. Hans glada ögon försökte fortfarande dölja det gamla och visa som ville fram, för Hagrid ville inte känna av någon ålder! Men han var ändå fortfarande samma gamla Hagrid, och Rose brukade ofta hälsa på honom. Och ja, Hagrid var fortfarande besatt av "ovanliga" djur, men hans bekantskap med Harry Potter gjorde honom mer än populär bland eleverna!

T. ex. brukade han ibland visa vilken kopp som Harry druckit ur när han var där senast (för Harry hälsade ju också på). Men han skröt aldrig, nej han var verkligen _aldrig _stolt över vad han gjort på Hogwarts. Utan han var stolt över att ha slagit vid Harrys sida!

"Rose, vänta! ROSE!"

Rose vände sig hastigt om och såg Al komma springande emot henne.

"Hej!" sade hon glatt och gav Al en lätt kram. "Vad är det?"

"James säger att han ska ta ut dig ur laget!" pustade Al.

"Ursäkta men vad?" Rose ögon svartnade och Ted backade hastigt.

"Haha, lurad!" flinade Al och skrattade försiktigt då han såg att Rose inte skrattade särskilt mycket. "Nej, men ärligt Rose… James ville att jag skulle berätta för dig att träningarna börjar nästa onsdag!"

"Va, redan?" Rose var inte särskilt förvånad, men frågade i alla fall.

"Nej jag ljuger, förstår du", suckade Al sarkastiskt och kastade en hastig blick på Ted. "Hej på dig, öhh…?"

"Ted", muttrade Ted surt och undvek Als ursäktande blick.

"Ja, just det", sade Al kyligt och försökte inte ens att låta intresserad. "I alla fall… Rose, du måste komma på träningen! Du vet ju att det är Quidditch Uttagning snart och…"

"Al!"

"Ja?"

"Lugna ner dig", sade Rose och demonstrerade hur man andades _lugnt och normalt_. "Det är ingen fara, Al! Du behöver inte oroa dig för Uttagningen! Det är bara _en _Jagare som ska bytas ut, _två _Slagmän och _en _Sökare som ska bytas ut!"

"Va?! Men, men… det är ju…"

"Mohahaha", flinade Rose hämndlystet. "Måste gå nu, men vi ses väl vid Hagrid?"

"Hahaha, _guud _så kul", muttrade Al och putade med underläppen. "Men visst, vi har ju håltimme nu, men vi ses!"

Och så försvann han bakom ett par Hufflepuff elever och Rose försvann med Ted efter sig åt motsatta hållet – mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Lösenord?"

Den Tjocka Damen log ett strålande leende när hon såg Rose och Ted. Efter alla dessa år var hon fortfarande Gryffindors Vakterska, men trots allt… Porträtt åldrades ju inte!

"Ismöss", svarade Ted snabbt, och porträttet öppnade sig för att avslöja det hemliga rummet bakom – Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Nämen…! Tjänare Rosie det var länge sen!"

Rose både suckade trött och flinade glatt samtidigt. Hennes äldre kusin, James, trädde fram i vimlet av sorlande Gryffindor elever och gav henne en hård klapp i ryggen. Ted och James låtsades inte om varandra och Rose hälsade glatt tillbaka.

"Al sa att du redan planerat träningar, _James_?" Det var menat som en pik, men James växte flera centimeter av stolthet.

"Ja, det är sant", bekräftade han glatt och satte stadigt händerna i sidorna. "Bra, va? Vi kommer lugnt att vinna Elevhemskuppen! Jag är ett geni, Rose!"

"Mm, kul…" mumlade Rose surt och gav James en mörk blick som han snabbt märkte.

"Vadå? Hallå, jag är lagkapten och _jag _bestämmer! Förstått?"

Rose skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"Du är bara för mycket, James!" sade hon och gick förbi honom.

"Jaha, _tack då _Rose!" flinade James.

Rose suckade och gick uppför trapporna mot flickornas sovsal. Ted gick åt motsatta hållet, och de hade bestämt att mötas om fem minuter utanför porträttet. Rose skyndade på stegen och tog två trappsteg i taget för att komma fortare upp. När hon till sist var uppe öppnade hon dörren till sin sovsal och fann Danielle och Emma – två av de fyra flickorna som hon delade sovsal med – stå och prata vid Danielles säng.

"Hej Rosie", log Emma glatt. "Lektion nu?"

"Rose", muttrade Rose, som helst ville bli kallad för sitt riktiga namn. "Och ja, jag har lektion med Hagrid snart. Ni då?"

"Vi ska ha Runskrift snart", svarade Danielle och lade sig ner på sängen. "Var är Ted förresten?"

"I pojkarnas sovsal, förvånande nog", flinade Rose och slängde ner böckerna från Trollformelläran på sin säng.

Roses säng var en ovårdad plats där allt mellan himmel och jord fanns utspritt! Hon hade flera tusen böcker från biblioteket staplade på varandra runt (och på) sängen, hon hade klottrat sitt och andras namn på det rödflammiga täcket, lakanet och draperiet…

Det fanns posters på olika Quidditchlag och trollkarlsband på taket och på väggarna, det låg kläder, strumpor och underkläder utspridda över hela golvet och på sängen och på byrån! Godispapper, schackpjäser, tidningar, block, väskor, godispåsar, tallrikar med små matbitar kvar, halvfärdiga stickningar, fotbollar, basketbollar, en signerad kvick och klonk och en massa annat! Och allt fick plats på den lilla ytan som Rose säng låg på (Rose hade innan försökt gömma en del saker under de andra flickornas sängar, men blivit upptäckt och sen hade hon inte försökt igen)…

Hon brukade också ha sin uggla Juliet i rummet, men just nu var Juliet i uggleboet och hade roligt (Till resten av flickornas lättnad). Juliet var en pytteliten kattuggla som var ovanligt liten för att vara en kattuggla, bara 21 centimeter hög! Trots sin ovanliga storlek ville hon _alltid _bära de största och tyngsta breven som bara förlängde hennes resa…

När Rose vände ryggen åt dem böjde sig Danielle fram till Emma och viskade något – men Rose såg.

"Vad viskar ni om?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

Danielle och Emma sneglade snabbt på varandra och Danielle nickade.

"Danielle ska på dejt på fredag", sade Emma uppspelt.

"Va?" Rose log glatt och gav Danielle en hastig kram. "Gud, vad kul! Med vem?"

Danielle smackade och såg mystisk ut. Emma tog fram en bok och började trumma en snabb trumvirvel

"Med…" Hon hoppade upp från sängen och dansade galet och glatt i takt till Emmas trumvirvel. "Will Simmons!"

Rose stannade hastigt upp.

"Ja… ha. Kul, Dani…"

"Visst är det? Ha, jag kan inte fatta det!" skrek Danielle och hoppade runt i sovsalen.

"Inte jag heller", mumlade Rose och vände sig hastigt om. "Men jag har bråttom nu, vi börjar ju snart. Jag och Ted, alltså."

***

Hagrids stuga såg precis ut som den alltid gjort; Hemtrevlig och förfallen!

"Rose, vänta på mig!"

Rose tvärstannade så hastigt att Ted nästan sprang in i henne. Han hade alltid haft svårt för Stencirkel, vilket enligt Rose bara tog längre tid, så efter andra året hade hon slutat vänta på Ted när han försiktigt och _långsamt _gick förbi Stencirkeln. Han hade berättat att hans mormor och morfar bodde högt uppe i Bergen i Rumänien, och så fort det började mullra trodde han det var jordbävning och att de alla skulle dö… ett slags sten-fobi!

"Men skynda dig då!" skrek Rose tillbaka utan att vända sig om eller stanna, som helst ville träffa Hagrid så fort som möjligt.

Rose ökade motvilligt farten när trapporna ner till Hagrids stuga blev allt brantare. Hennes ben kändes sladdriga och Rose kunde nätt och jämnt stå upprätt med Ted i hälarna – skrikandes som en stucken gris. Rose fick en så stark lust att skrika "Käften, Ted" att hon nästan skrämdes av sig själv, men den tanken lämnade henne nästan lika snabbt som den kommit…!

Rose tvärstannade och Ted sprang nästan in i henne. Hon såg Albus stå med sin bästa vän Michael, eller _Mike _Summer stå på sista trappsteget och hon hade stannat rakt framför dem.

"Hej Al…" började hon men blev avbruten av Al.

"Shh! Titta vilka som är här, istället", sade han och nickade mot Hagrids stuga.

"Men…"

"_Shh_!" Al hyssade Rose så länge att hon både fick spott på kinden och blev uttråkad på samma gång.

När Al hade hyssat klart försökte Rose se vad Al menade. Först såg hon ingenting, bara Hagrids stuga. Men sen…

"Malfoy", sade Rose och Ted samtidigt kyligt.

Rose såg på Scorpius Malfoy, den perfekte lille guldgossen från Slytherin. Hon såg att han hade… vuxit; blivit längre, hade ett mera… moget utseende. De gröna ögonen var riktade mot Thomas Quick, en av hans vänner och han stod i en bestämd pose; bredbent med armarna i sidorna. Hans vitblonda hår var helt slätt, förutom ett par hårstrån som såg ut att strejka eller åtminstone försöka sticka ut från mängden – då de på en del ställen stack ut hårstrån. Rose suckade. Mot sin vilja, var hon tvungen att medge att…

"Han är ett svin!" spottade Mike utan att ge Scorpius en blick. "Jag _fattar _inte att han valt Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur! Jag trodde Slytherinarna _hatade _Hagrid! Det var ju han som hjälpte mr. Potter att…"

"Albus! Rose! Så trevligt att se er!" Hagrid hade stuckit ut sitt huvud från stugan, och hans hund Fang smet genast ut för att springa emot Albus med ett vilt och samtidigt komiskt uttryck. "Nej, Fang… _Nej_! Kom hit me dej!"

"Hagrid!" Rose och Fangs vägar korsades när Rose sprang till Hagrid för att, åtminstone försöka, omfamna honom.

Hon hörde Malfoy viska något till Quick, och det skrattade rått. När hon hälsat på Hagrid gav hon dem en kylig blick, och de tystnade snabbt i ett försök att hosta och harkla sig.

"De va längesen, eller hur Rose", sade Hagrid och gav Rose ett glatt leende. "O se på'rej! Som du har vuxit! Du liknar både Ron o Hermione samtidigt!"

Rose log och Hagrid böjde sig fram.

"Hur nu de kan va möjligt", flinade han och Rose skrattade glatt.

"Å, vad kul att se dig Hagrid!" sade hon och hörde Al, Mike och Ted närma sig med Fang.

Hagrid log och nickade strängt mot Fang som motvilligt slank in genom dörrspringan in i stugan igen.

"Vad ska vi lära oss idag, Hagrid?" undrade Al när alla hälsat på Hagrid.

"De får'ru se sen, Al", sade Hagrid. "Men jag lovar, ni blir inte besvikna!"

Malfoy och Quick skrattade skadeglatt igen. Al skulle just höja sin trollstav när Hagrid stoppade honom.

"Äh, de e inte värt de, Al", sade han, "fattar inte ens varför de tog den här kursen, ja trodde alla Slytherinare hatade mina lektioner…"

"Äsch, det gör dom _inte_, Hagrid!" envisades Rose och gav Al en menande blick. "Men han har rätt, Al. Det är konstigt, och det är bara onödigt att ödsla tid på dem!"

När alla eleverna från alla elevhemmen kommit, och Hagrid samlat dem alla runt en liten hage omringad av ett förfallet staket, började både Rose och resten av eleverna från femte årskursen att ana oråd.

"Öhh, Hagrid?" började Simon Fletcher, en spinkig pojke från Ravenclaw.

"Ja, Simon?" log Hagrid stolt.

"Vad… vad _är _det egentligen vi tittar på?"

Hagrid öppnade grinden till hagen och gick in. När han stod mitt i hagen, sträckte hand ut armarna och gjorde ett konstigt läte, som liknade en gris eller ett svins.

"Nu har han blivit galen på allvar!" utropade en flicka från Hufflepuff när Hagrid gjort så en bra stund, och man kunde knappast klandra flickan för hennes teori.

Men helt plötsligt, var Hagrid inte ensam i hagen! Han var omringad av små gråa _vårtsvin _som såg på honom som han vore deras… gud!

"Ser ni?" sade Hagrid stolt och började klia ett vårtsvin på magen.

"Vad i _helvete _är det där?" utropade Malfoy äcklat.

"De här e tebon", sade Hagrid glatt. "Nån som vill klappa? Albus, kanske?"

Alla eleverna backade undan i en enda gemensam rörelse och Albus knuffades fram av Rose och Mike. Nej, ingen var särskilt ivrig att få klappa _någon _av Hagrids…kelgrisar.

"Ja visste väl att du skulle va intresserad, Al", log Hagrid och gjorde tecken åt en mycket motvillig Albus Potter att komma in i hagen.

Albus gick försiktigt mot Hagrid och aktade sig noga för att inte trampa i tebobajs. Hagrid gav Albus en grågrön kula, som var slående lik avförning från en hare (vilket Albus också verkade märka).

"En tebo", Hagrid gjorde en kort paus och gav Albus (till hans förskräckelse) ytterligare en kula. "E ett grått vårtsvin, som ni säkert fattat. En tebo kan göra sej osynlig, o de _kan _vara farliga. Om man retar upp dom, de vill säga…"

"_Kan _vara farliga?" upprepade Carmencita Goyle, en annan av Malfoys anhängare eller "vänner".

Hagrid nickade. Han verkade inte ha uppfattat sarkasmen i Goyles tonfall, eller så brydde han sig. Det första alternativet verkade mest trovärdigt, tyckte Rose.

"O tebon äter bara harbajs, allt annat ger dom dålig mage, fattar ni?" sade Hagrid myndigt och såg på Albus som motvilligt uppfattade vinken och sträckte fram handen som höll i de två bajskulorna i kelgrisarnas höjd.

Genast blev han omringad av skrikande tebon och Albus föll baklänges ner i leran. Rose och de andra eleverna skrattade hjärtligt och Rose klev in i hagen.

"Här." Hon räckte Albus sin hand och han tog tjurigt emot den.

När lektionen var slut, och alla eleverna var klädda med smuts, lera och tebobajs, kom Malfoy fram till Rose, Al, Mike och Ted med ett belåtet flin på läpparna.

"Vad vill du?" muttrade Rose kyligt.

"Bara säga att det såg _för _roligt när du hamnade i skiten, Potter", flinade Malfoy med armarna i kors. "Bokstavligen."

"Haha, Malfoy. Skitkul, verkligen…" muttrade Al. "Men, vad är det egentligen som fått dig att slita dig fri från dina slavar och komma hit – _själv_?"

"Bara mitt vanliga mod", sade Malfoy lika kyligt och såg på Mike. "Jag räds ju som sagt inte blodsförrädare…"

Albus och Rose drog sina stavar.

"Ta tillbaka", spottade Al och riktade staven mot Malfoys hals.

Malfoy flinade, och Rose drog hastigt ner staven.

"Det räcker, Al", muttrade hon, "det är inte hans fel att han liknar en tebo…"

Malfoys flin suddades hastigt ut.

"Ursäkta?"

"Tebon Malfoy", flinade Mike. "_Det _gillar jag!"


End file.
